1979 Atlantic hurricane season (HH's 1979-2019 Series)
The '''1979 Atlantic hurricane season '''was a above average season that produced 15 depressions, 13 storms, TBD hurricanes, and TBD major hurricanes. Most of the storms did not make landfall; only Ana, David, Frederic, and Juan made landfalls, with only Juan making a US landfall. Overall the season caused TBD deaths and TBD dollars in damage. Storms Tropical Storm Ana During mid May, a early season tropical wave moved of the coast off Africa. Tracking westward, the system entered the Carribean on May 23. The wave quickly began to organize, and on May 24, the storm was designated Tropical Depression One. One continued it's westward motion through increasingly favorable conditions, eventually becoming a tropical storm on May 25, given the name Ana. Ana continued on a NW track before curving northward. After entering the Gulf of Mexico, Ana quickly curved to the left, entering the Bay of Campeche on May 28. Moving westward, Ana reached her peak on the same day. Ana eventually weakened slightly and made landfall on Tamaulipas, Mexico. Quickly weakening, Ana degenerated to a remnant low on May 30 and dissipated 12 hours later. A tropical storm watch was issued for Jamaica, but was soon cancelled as Ana avoided the area. Multiple tropical storm warnings were issued for the Yucatan Peninsula; these were all cancelled as Ana moved away from the area. A tropical storm warning was issued for Eastern Mexico, and a brief hurricane warning was issued, which was later cancelled. A flash flood watch was issued for southern Texas, but was quickly cancelled. Ana caused some impact in the Yucatan, mainly from rainfall that triggered flooding. A storm surge of 7 ft was reported north of Quintana Roo. Flooding was moderate, with a maximum rainfall of 13.41 inches in Chixulub. High waves were also reported as Ana moved into the Bay of Campeche, and major beach erosion occured at a few locations. Ana also caused impacts in Mexico, with a max rainfall of 18 inches in Tamaulipas, which triggered moderate to major flooding. Wind gusts up to hurricane force were also reported; this caused some power outages and downed trees. 3 people were killed when their car was swept away by flooding. Ana also caused a tornado in northern Tamaulipas, which caused minor damage and was rated as a F0. Minor impacts were sustained in Texas, mainly from high seas. Some rain did occur in the southern part of the state but it was light, the maximum rainfall only being 2.01 inches in Laredo. Ana caused a total of $16 million dollars in damage and 3 deaths. Tropical Depression Two On June 10, a low began to detach off a cold front which had stalled over Florida. Beginning to acquire tropical features, the low moved northward. On June 12, the low developed into Tropical Depression Two while located nearly between North Carolina and Bermuda. Continuing its northward motion, Two peaked at 35 mph while located to the east of North Carolina. Two started to weaken and dissipated on June 13. Two caused no impacts, although the storm enhanced thunderstorms in New England and the Mid-Atlantic. Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons